CHRISTMAS!
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Christmas with Percy Jackson and co! (I do not own Percy Jackson, but Louisa and Tobias are my OCs). Leo has eggnog-and alot of it- while Piper is armed with misletoe and Nico is hiding in his cabin. Throw in hyperactive demigods everywhere, a few fights and a drunk Leo, what'd you get? Christmas with demigods, that's what :D
1. Die Zombie scum!

If text is like this, it's Percy P.O.V.

_If text is like this, it's Louisa's P.O.V_

**If text is like this, it's me. **

**This is a random thing I've come up with in the last five minutes, enjoy. (They're nearly seventeen in this). Tobias has been born, but he's with Athena and Poseidon in this bit. (Tobias is Percy and Annabeth's first child for those that haven't read **_**Surprise **_**or **_**Marine Life**_**).**

"Die zombie scum!" Louisa laughed manically.

"I'm still winning!" I claimed, nudging my sister in the ribs.

"Not for long, bro." Louisa stuck her tongue out childishly. Yes, we were playing _Black Ops: Zombies_. We love this game. We're not brilliant at it, but we're (Louisa) slowly getting better at it.

"Percy! Lou! I've got them!"

"Not now, Mom! Major zombie killing streak!" Mom laughed, setting the box of Christmas decorations on the table.

"Is Jessica comin' over?" Lou asked, not looking round.

"Boxing day, Lou."

"Coolio. Thanks." Lou still doesn't call Mom 'Mom'. Mainly because Jessica was a mother figure to her for longer than our mom was and in Lou's mind, that's unfair and some form of betrayal.

And 'coolio' is one of her new words. No idea where she got it.

"I'm still winning, Lou!" Louisa shot a cheeky side glance at me. Oh gods, what was she thinking?

Doing her casual ninja thing, Louisa snatched my controller from my hands faster than Zeus's lightning. She then threw it across the room. "Cheater!" I scolded humorously. Louisa smirked evilly, gaining more kills while I got up to retrieve my control.

I walked past Lou, about to sit down. Of course, to get more zombie-killing-time, Louisa decides to oh-so-casually trip me up.

"Heh heh heh…" Louisa's eyes glinted menacingly.

"I'm telling Santa." I said childishly, getting up and sitting down heavily. Louisa gasped sarcastically.

"Oh, ya wouldn't." This was our running joke. Misbehave and Santa will know.

"I have Santa on speed dial." Louisa pulled a face, returning to our game.

I only just noticed I had gone down. "Lou, I'm going off you."

_I love being me. Percy told 'Mom' that I tripped him up. Of course, I do my 'little angelic smile' (as Jess used to call it) and I got away with it. _

"_Red!" _

"_Blue!" _

"_Red!"_

"_Blue!" _

"_What now?" 'Mom' asked. _

"_Tinsel." Me and Percy said together. _

"_How about red and blue?" _

"_No. Red don't wanna be dulled by blue."_

"_Blue will just put red to shame!" _

"_Huh, in ya dreams!" _

"_Blue!" Percy was saved from a take down by a knock on the door. "I got it!" Percy cheered, bounding to the front door. While he was gone, I got all of the blue tinsel and other blue Christmas decorations and hid them around the apartment, where Percy will never find them. _

Annabeth was at the door.

"Hiya, Seaweed Brain."

"Hiya, Wise-girl."

"How's Lou?"

"She kills zombies like a pro." I grinned, stepping back to let Annabeth walk in. I helped her out of her coat and took her scarf and gloves.

"Aw, isn't that gentlemanly of you, Seaweed Brain?"

"Bah humbug." Annabeth shot me her dazzling, cheeky smile.

We returned to Lou- who had conveniently set every red Christmas decoration in a pile on the table.

I looked in the box. "Lou, where's my blue?"

"What blue?" She asked innocently.

"The blue tinsel that _was_ in the box."

"I think ya delusional, bro. There ain't no blue. Never was." I gave her the Look. Louisa's expression remained innocent.

"Wise-girl, can you help me, please?" Annabeth, who had been laughing, nodded.

We found a long strand of blue tinsel… _in the toilet_. I had water spew it onto the floor and nudged it with my foot. It instantly turned dry, but we were still reluctant to touch it.

_Shitty tinsel. Yep. That's what I told Percy when he complained about finding his precious tinsel in the bog. I got some major evils from the dude. _

_Percy decided to get his own back by grabbing all the red tinsel and running out the door with it. I had a feeling what he was gonna do so I went to my room and put my RED (and white and black) St. Louis Cardinal's baseball jacket on. _

_I opened the window and jumped down the side of the fire escape, blanking the stairs. No time for stairs! Ever seen Riot Shield Man on YouTube? I love it. If you haven't seen it, go and watch it. There's like six or more episodes and- I'm getting off track. Bloody ADHD. _

_Percy's expression when I landed in front of him. Complete and utter surprise. I revelled in the look before he pulled himself together. _

"_Move, sis."_

"_Gimme ma stuff."_

"_No."_

"_Gimme ma stuff or I'll go all ninja-ree on ya ass." _**('ninja-ree' pronounced as one word). **_Percy blinked at me. He's still getting used to my words. _

"_You put my tinsel in the toilet!"_

"_That's where all shit goes!"_

"_My tinsel isn't shit!"_

"_Is too!"_

"_Red's shit." Percy countered. He. Did. NOT. Just. Say. That. _

"_No Annabeth knockin' ta save ya." I lunged, colliding with Percy. Red Christmas decorations covered the thin layer of snow as we tumbled back. _

We rolled about in the snow, trying to strangle the other. Louisa grabbed some red tinsel and wrapped it around my neck. Such a festive way to die.

"Percy! Louisa! Where-oh my gods! _Again_?" Annabeth ran into the alley and somehow managed to pull us apart. She stood between us. "If you keep this up, _I'm _choosing the colours."

Louisa glared at me. I glared back. Annabeth grabbed us by our upper arms and dragged us back indoors. She ordered me to sit on one sofa and Louisa to sit at the dining table. Then she went out and retrieved all the red decorations. When she returned, she dumped the red back into the box and then went and got all the blue.

When everything was back in the box, she carried it into the kitchen.

I felt a death stare on the back of my head. I turned round and saw Louisa glowering at me. I smiled sweetly and turned back.

Our _Zombies _game was still on. We had both died and our results were still up. On _Kino der Toten _we had gotten to round nineteen. I had over five hundred kills and Lou had four hundred and a bit. I had three downs and Louisa had five. Four revives for me, two for her. She got the most headshots- two hundred and twenty eight. I got fifty three.

"Twins, we're going!"

"Where?" I called back. Annabeth walked out of the kitchen, carrying two boxes, one on top of the other. I got up and went to help her.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain."

"Where are we going?" I asked her, shifting my hold on the two boxes.

"Camp." I grinned. "Go and put those in the car. I'll bring your jacket down."

"Thanks." Annabeth opened the door for me and I was off.

"_Lou. We're going."_

"_Don't wanna." _

"_So you want to miss the big Christmas party at Camp?" I looked at Annabeth. She smiled slyly. "Fine. Bah humbug to you." She wrapped her scarf around her neck, turned and left, grabbing Percy's jacket from the coat stand. _

"_Go on, Lou. You'll have fun." I looked up at 'Mom'. _

"_Are they gonna let ya in?" _

"_I've talked to Chiron and yes, they are. But I'm waiting for Paul."_

"_Oh. 'Kay."_

"_Is something wrong, Lou?" _

"_Nope. I'm good thanks." _

"_Sure?" I nodded. She looked at me sceptically. I stared her out. "Alright then, Lou. But if you need to talk I'm here, OK?"_

"'_Kay. Thanks." _


	2. Picking Leo up

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Twins!"

"Yes?" We asked innocently. I sat shotgun and Louisa was lounging in the back.

"I'm trying to drive!" Annabeth scolded us lightly. "I can't focus if you're bickering constantly." I looked in the rear view mirror and I saw the same cunning look in Louisa's eyes. Annabeth groaned in frustration.

"You're a daughter of Athena."

"Ya should be able to focus all the time."

"Not when two very annoying and disruptive children of Poseidon are in my car arguing like toddlers over Christmas decorations."

"You loves us really, Annabeth." We said together.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" We asked sweetly. Annabeth pulled a face and ignored us. I reached back and gave Louisa a high five.

Ten minutes later, Annabeth pulled over outside a block of flats.

"Ya didn't say we were pickin' Leo up." Louisa told Annabeth.

"Go and get him then." Annabeth said simply. Louisa grabbed her St. Louis Cardinals jacket from next to her and got out on the road side, walking round the car, across the sidewalk and disappearing into the flats.

"So, what'd you want for Christmas?" I asked casually. Annabeth glared at me. "What?"

"I have your presents wrapped and ready. Haven't you got me anything?"

"Well, yeah. But it's the one thing. I didn't know what else to get." Her expression softened slightly. "What'd you want then?"

"Surprise me." I whimpered. She laughed. "Alright, um…" She thought for a minute. "Get me some sort of challenge." I smiled.

"That's better, Wise-girl."

"What have you got for Tobias?" I tapped my nose.

"Secret. What'd you get?" Annabeth mimicked me.

"Secret." She said, smiling cheekily. I laughed. "Mom and your dad are bringing him to Camp. Mom said he likes the tinsel."

"What colour?" I asked carefully.

"Don't start that again. And purple."

"A mix of the two colours. Why didn't we think of that?" Annabeth shook her head at me, smiling.

"Because your heads are full of kelp."

"_Leo, get up!" Leo woke with a start. He looked round confused, and then he saw me. _

"_Oh, hi Lou." _

"_Ya were up late again, weren't ya?" _

"_You'll like this one." He got up and straightened his T-shirt. "Make me a coffee- extra sugar- and I'll get it." _

"_Ugh, blackmail." I punched him in the chest playfully. "Only if I can have one too."_

"_Go for it." Leo yawned. I left him to wonder off. I went into the kitchen-which was as messy as usual. I sighed. After a quick think, I had everything in a pile on one counter. That's about all the tidying up I will do. When I lived with Jessica, I called it 'peasant work' (she was the peasant, being the mortal and everything). She tried to bribe me with hotdogs, presents and all that crap. Didn't work, obviously. Tidying up is just so… peasant. _

_Mixing the coffees, Leo stumbled into the kitchen, an old shoe box under one arm. _

"_What cha got?" I asked him, throwing the teaspoon into the sink. _

"_Tobias's Christmas pressie." He held the box out to me. It was my nephew's first Christmas. We all wanted it to be extra special, Annabeth planning this, that and every other flaming thing. _

_I opened the box, dropping the lid on the floor. Leo shot me an evil look, stooping to get the lid. He dumped it on the side and took his mug- I got him this one, it had his name on it with fiery patterns around it. _

_His present to Tobias was a boat. A little toy ship made of a shiny metal. The corners had been rounded off, so Tobias couldn't hurt himself. The sails were made of a soft blue material and the deck was painted a moss green. The wheel looked so realistic and turned, controlling the rudder at the back of the boat. Under the deck and lining the sides were rows of oars. Taking a closer look, I saw little men sitting on benches, ready to row. _

"_Oh wow." I said, studying the boat from all angles. The sides were painted red and white stripes, reminding me of toothpaste. _

"_I've gotta do the dude steering the boat, but I can do that on the way to Camp." _

"_Is it remote controlled or somethin'?" _

"_Yeah and it can be programmed to be voice controlled when Tobias starts talking." _

"_That's pretty neat." I carefully put the ship back in the box. It was the size of a bath sponge and suitable for the Squirt's little hands. "What if he breaks it?"_

"_I threw it down the stairs and dropped it off the roof. It's indestructible. No dents, paint scratches, no nothing."_

"_Boffin." Leo grinned at me._

Louisa and Leo were taking _ages_. I'd opened the window and reached up to the roof, grabbing a handful of snow. Lou and me had found out that we had control over snow to a certain extent a few days ago. It was quite funny when Mom came out to find us and found a snow Louisa and Percy. It wasn't really us, and we bombarded her with snowballs. For that, she didn't let us have blue waffles or hotdogs. We had to have sardine sandwiches and they were disgusting.

"What are you doing, Seaweed Brain?"

"Making a snow Wise-girl." I responded evenly. I poked the snow pile in various places, imagining it turning into a miniature snowy Annabeth. Slowly, my model took form. I held the finished product out to her. "Check it."

"Very nice." She smiled.

"Want to squash it?"

"Why?" She laughed.

"I've always wanted to squash a mini snowgirl." She rolled her eyes at me.

"You squash it."

"Fine." I splattered the snow model between my hands and threw the remaining snow out the window. I looked up from dusting- snowing?- my gloves. Louisa and Leo were carefully climbing down the snowy steps. Leo held a shoe box under one arm.

They clambered into the back, Louisa sitting behind me.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"The coffee was _nice_." They teased, as if they had rehearsed it.

"Where's ours?"

"In the kettle, fridge, coffee and sugar pots."

"I'm taking your presents back." Annabeth said, pulling away from the kerb.

"Ya should see what Leo made for Squirtface first."

"Don't call him that, Lou!" Louisa stuck her tongue out cheekily.

"He's always gonna be Squirtface ta me." Annabeth sighed, stopping at a red light. "Beep the old lady!" Louisa insisted, leaning forward in her chair to point at the old woman crossing the street.

"No, Lou!"

"Have you seen that on YouTube? There's some guy that beeps an old lady and she hits his car with her handbag and the air bags smack him in the face." The others laughed. "Remind to me to show you all later." I told them. Louisa settled back in her seat.

_Leo poked me. I looked at him like 'you dare poke me'. I poked him back. Then we started having a poking war, which got ticklish and a little bit painful._

"_Guys, chill." Percy said, twisting in his seat. We poked him. Percy couldn't reach back to hit us, so we pulled cheeky faces at him. "Ugh." Percy rolled his eyes and slumped in his chair. "Left." He told Annabeth._

"_I know that, Seaweed Brain!"_

"_Just checking." Annabeth didn't take her eyes from the road, but managed to hit him square in the stomach. Percy sat forward, groaning. "Ow."_

"_No sympathy." Annabeth said at the same time as me. She smiled approvingly at me in the rear view mirror. _

"_I didn't think so." Percy muttered. "Right." Annabeth shot him a fervent glare, turning the right indicator on. _

"_Anymore directions from you and you won't get your Christmas present." Percy's shoulders slumped in defeat. "That's what I thought." _


	3. Christmassy camp :)

Camp Half-Blood looked amazing. The cabins were more festive than I have ever seen them: decorative Christmas trees in the porches, lights around doors and windows, holly (or mistletoe for the Aphrodite cabin) hung in bunches from the porch roof and icicles-real or not- hung from under the porch railings. Trees were lined artistically with tinsel. Even the Big House was trimmed with sparkling, multi-coloured fairy lights.

"Oh, wow." Leo said in amazement.

A flash of light flared to our left and we quickly shielded our eyes.

"Merry Christmas!" Dad cheered. His trident had some red tinsel around the staff and he wore a festive Santa hat.

Athena didn't wear any festivities, but held Tobias, who was dressed up as an elf, minus the pointy ears. He had little green booties and lighter green, warm trousers. His jacket was the same colour as his booties, trimmed with gold and a black, material belt. His hat was crooked, the rim a dark green and the rest of the hat a light green.

"Oh look at you!" Annabeth cooed. Tobias kicked his legs excitedly at the sight of her.

"It's not Christmas just yet, Dad." I laughed. Dad waved this away.

"Always time for fun, Percy. Speaking of…" Dad held his hand out. Two Santa hats, identical to his materialised. He held them up for me and Lou to take.

"Yes!" Louisa cheered, taking a hat and putting it on immediately.

"Very nice, Lou." Leo complimented. Louisa grinned childishly.

"Go on, bro. I'm wearin' the hat."

"Fine." I put the hat on.

"Apollo and I have a competition going on at the moment. We have to see who gets the most people wearing Santa hats. Mine have little tridents on the inside." Dad conjured up some more Santa hats, offering Leo one. Leo obliged, ramming the hat on over his curls.

I took another hat and snuck up behind Annabeth. Annabeth had taken Tobias and was tickling his tummy while talking to her mom.

"Percy!" Annabeth protested, her vision probably darkening under the fluffy rim of the hat. I chuckled, but she responded by elbowing me in the stomach.

"Ow." I groaned.

Annabeth pushed the hat up and glared at me. "Lou's idea."

"I didn't say nothin'!"

"You were thinking it."

"So were you." She countered. We watched each other for a second.

"Great minds think alike." We agreed in unison.

"Oh please." Athena said. "All great minds are most likely inherited from me."

"Modesty isn't wise, Athena." Athena glared at Dad. "Anyway, must find more hat lovers. Bye kids."

"Bye Dad."

"See ya." We averted their gaze, Annabeth covering Tobias's eyes, as Dad flashed away.

"Mom, are you staying for the party?"

"I'm debating on it."

"Oh, please Mom. It's Christmas." Athena wavered. "The others wanted to see you as well." Annabeth added, referring to her siblings in Cabin 6.

"Very well."

"You have to wear a hat." I reminded her. Athena glowered at me.

"It's that or a Christmassy costume." Louisa added.

"I'll go with the hat." Athena started to glow. Again, we all diverted their gaze.

"Bro, we have to decorate our cabin."

"Blue."

"Red."

"Don't start that again!" We gave Annabeth the Look. "Purple. Tobias probably dropped a hint earlier. Go with purple. It's a mix of the two and will save arguments." I looked at Louisa.

"Purple sis?"

"Actually, what about all colours?"

"Mainly blue."

"Oh for gods' sakes!" Annabeth protested. We laughed. Leo smiled. "I'm going to go and find Chiron." She moved around me and walked off.

"Don't take your hat off!" I called after her.

"I wouldn't dare!" Annabeth called back.

_An hour later and the Poseidon cabin was nicely decorated. Instead of Christmas trees, we had large Coral Sea plants decorated in tinsel and baubles (because we could and it just looked so awesome).It took us a while to figure out how to keep the plants alive. Thankfully, Dad was still wandering about the camp, offering hats to anyone he passed- even Mr. D. Dad had given him a black Santa's hat with 'Bah Humbug' stitched into the fluffy rim thing. _

_Anyhoo, Dad told us how to keep the plants alive. He likes what we've done with the cabin- there's tinsel wrapped around the bunks- red, of course- and there's blue tinsel around the ceiling support tower things- Percy's idea obviously. We had purple tinsel around some windows and dark green tinsel around others. Hanging from the ceiling were some of Tyson's Christmassy creations. He had left a box of miniature hippocampi, horses, pegasi and loads of other creatures connected to Dad, mythical or not. _

_They all hung from the ceiling, turning slowly and reflecting the coloured light from the fairy lights we had strung up around the ceiling. _

_Tinsel overload, maybe. But it was fun. I nearly strangled Percy with tinsel again, but we got over that. It's cool. _

"_I'm impressed." Dad said, nodding. _

"_Thanks." We grinned._

"_Tyson will love it." Dad smiled. _

"_Yup." We agreed. He looked at us sceptically. "What?"_

"_This talking together thing. Slightly unnerving." Do you know how cool it is to unnerve a god? That just made my day. _

"_Dad, have you given the Cyclops hats?" Dad smacked his forehead._

"_Knew I forgot something! Thank-you, Percy."_

"_Anytime." Percy grinned. _

"_I'll be back when the party starts. Be good." Dad smiled at us again before glowing. We looked at the decorations over our shoulders as he flashed away. _

"_I think we should put some red over there. Just ta even things up." _

"_We've run out."_

"_But we surprisin'ly have loads of blue left."_

"_Yeah, not sure how that happened…" Percy looked at the box of decorations, as if trying to solve a puzzle. _

"_If ya don't gimme back ma red decos I'm gonna burn all ya blue stuff." _

"_I'll go get them." Percy left, almost hurriedly. Bonus points to me. _

Party in an hour. Tobias surprisingly still has the elf hat on. Annabeth has loads of pictures- I'm actually surprised she has any memory left on that camera.

Anyway, Louisa was very close to bursting my bubble and stealing the presents I had gotten for Annabeth- all because I was three seconds too long in bringing back the red decorations.

For Annabeth, I've gotten a silver, charm bracelet with owls, galloping horses, tridents and feathers on. It does actually look really nice, considering my, err… value or opinion or whatever on girls' jewellery.

I've also got her a silver promise ring. It's slightly twisted as it nears the small, circular sapphire. It's simple, but really nice and shiny.

For Tobias, I've gotten a custom made soft toy of an owl holding a trident wearing a Roman helmet with a red plume. It's all a stuffed toy, so no sharp points or whatever. It's the size of an average teddy and it's amazing. Feathery details stitched into the body and wings, sturdy tail and his claws in some of Tobias's old dark blue booties.

Louisa got Annabeth a book on Greek architecture that Annabeth shockingly doesn't have. It's one of those huge, leather bound books and written in Greek, which is a bonus.

I'm not sure what she's gotten for Tobias, but hey, I'll find out later.

"Oh wow." Annabeth stepped into the Poseidon cabin and looked amazed. I quickly hid her _unwrapped _presents behind my back. Tobias had his eyes fixed on the sparkling fairy lights. He saw me and waved.

"Hey, Tobias." Louisa seemed to read my mind and discreetly took Annabeth's presents, slipping them into her pockets. I moved forward and took Tobias.

"Ba bleugh." He said in greeting, curling up in my arms with his head on my shoulder.

"Ba bleugh." I returned, laughing.

"Percy, stay in here." Annabeth was looking out the door.

"Why?"

"The Aphrodite cabin is on the loose with mistletoe."

"Why can't you do that?" Annabeth glared at me.

"If ya all gonna be lovey dovey, I'm goin'." Louisa breezed past me, shouldering me as she went. "Oh, 'n' I'll get that stuff wrapped up for ya."

"Wow. You're being nice."

"Not even a bloody thanks. I'm gonna do a crappy job then."

"Knew that was coming." I muttered. "Bye, Lou." She waved without looking round.

"What stuff is she going to wrap up?"

"For me to know and you to find out." I teased. Annabeth raised her eyebrows slightly, giving me that calculating look. That meant I was going to get my butt kicked, but holding Tobias was saving me for the moment.

I sat Tobias on the bed and gave him a spare hippocampus decoration to play with. Annabeth sat on his left and I sat on his right.

"What did you get Lou for Christmas?"

"Uh…" What had I gotten Lou for Christmas?

"Seaweed Brain…" Annabeth warned. I smiled sheepishly.

I'd forgotten to get Lou a Christmas present.

"_Leo, get away from the eggnog!" I heard Piper shouting. _

"_No!" Leo called back, laughing. Piper saw me walk around the corner and the relief on her face was just so… relieved, I had to laugh. _

"_Leo, ya better not drink all that eggnog. I want some." _

"_Mine." Leo said childishly, holding the bag of eggnog cartons to his chest. I made the point of taking my knife from pocket and polishing it on my jacket. "I _might_ share." I held up the knife, studying it. "Alright, I'll share! Put the knife away!" _

"_Gimme the eggnog first." I said, pointing my knife at him. He sighed and reluctantly handed the bag over. "Good boy." I slipped the knife in my pocket. He scowled at me. "Santa doesn't bring presents to naughty boys, remember?" _

"_Santa doesn't bring presents to girls threatening their friends with knifes either." _

"_I've been on the naughty list all ma life." I shrugged. "Ain't gonna change anytime soon." Leo and Piper laughed. I'll be honest with you- I forgot she was there- O.o moment, right? "Piper, is Jason 'n' all that lot comin' or what?" _

"_Uh… I think some of them are. The rest are staying to have their own Christmas party. And I think we're all going to go to Olympus to have New Year with the gods."_

"_Great. Rentals gettin' involved." Leo sniggered. _


	4. SNOW!

**This chapter is in third person, but the rest should be either Louisa or Percy's P.O.V unless I come up with a chapter that's gonna be in someone else's P.O.V**

"Jason!" Piper was running towards him, a devilish gleam in her eyes and something in her hand.

Mistletoe.

Jason cursed silently. He had only just been freed of Reyna and her love for him two minutes ago, but his fellow praetor could be back at any second.

"Hey Pipes." He forced a smile as she stopped in front of him. He hoped that he didn't look nervous or fake.

Piper whipped the mistletoe to above their heads, smiling sweetly. The sweet smile was betrayed by the still present devilish glow in her eyes.

She kissed him and Jason could only reply, fear of upsetting her (and her mother), resulting in him ending up as a lonely, no-hoper in the future.

"Jason!"

"Yo, Jason!"

"Cuz!" Jason pulled away, noticing Piper's slight pout.

"Sorry." He mumbled, smiling slightly. Thankfully, Jason hid his relief at being called from her. Having two girlfriends was risky business.

Percy, Leo and Louisa raced up the hill, occasionally slipping on the thin layer of snow coating the ground. Leo was smiling in a hyperactive way, causing Jason to worry about Leo's pranks in the near future.

"Dude, we've been everywhere!" Leo bounced up to him, giving Jason a childish hug. "Hey, big brother." He laughed.

"What have you had?" Jason asked, trying to free himself from Leo's arms.

"Uh… mince pies, candy canes, a bit of eggnog and some chocolate kisses."

"A lot of chocolate kisses." Percy smirked.

"Yeah…" Leo said dreamily.

"Leo?"

"Mm?"

"Get off."

"Oh yeah." Leo jumped back, grinning like a child.

"Why are you all wearing Santa hats?"

"Dad's givin' 'em out."

"He's got some competition going on with Apollo."

"Whoever gets the most people wearing Santa hats wins." Leo pointed at his. "I'm on Poseidon's side!"

"That's nice, Leo." Piper smiled.

"How come you guys haven't got one?" As if on cue, Poseidon and Apollo appeared out of nowhere. Both of them held Santa hats.

"Ooh, this is gonna be so cool."

"Painful." Percy corrected his sister.

"Cool."

"Painful."

"Leo!" Leo exclaimed. Jason laughed.

"You're an idiot."

"No, I'm being festive." Leo prodded Louisa in the shoulder. Then his eyes widened. "Do you reckon there's any chocolate cake?"

"If there is ya ain't havin' any! Leo!" Leo had run off. Louisa went after him.

"Choose your hats wisely." Apollo grinned. Jason didn't dare pick one god over another. Neither did Piper.

Jason knocked the hats from the gods' hands and they fell into a pile on the floor. They didn't know whose was whose.

Jason picked them up.

"Pick on." He said, holding the hats out to Piper. She took one at random and checked the inside.

"I've got Apollo's."

"Yes!" Apollo cheered. "I'm getting all the chicks, Uncle!" Poseidon rolled his eyes.

Jason checked his hat.

"Poseidon's." He commented.

"Aw, man!" Apollo protested as Poseidon smiled triumphantly. "Ya know what. I'm gonna find some more chicks." Jason and Piper averted their gaze as Apollo flashed away.

"That's the Hunters then. Artemis isn't going to like that." Poseidon smiled. "That will be fun to watch." He nodded at Piper and Jason before glowing himself.

Jason remembered his cousin hovering next to him.

"What's the matter, Percy?" He asked, securing his Santa hat.

"Uh… oh, we came to tell you that the Zeus cabin really needs decorating. Lou was gonna do it all red, but Leo suddenly got hold of matches and, well… Leo and matches aren't a good mix."

"Very true." Jason sighed. "Alright. But I don't have any decorations." Percy grinned.

"We've got loads spare." Percy turned and started heading towards his cabin. Piper linked her arm with Jason's and they followed.

Jason mentally sighed. _I'm so gonna die._

* * *

Having successfully steered Leo away from chocolate cake, Louisa thought it would be OK if she helped herself to a bit when Leo wasn't looking.

"Lou?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Jason?" Leo's tone reminded her of a small child, whining for attention.

"Uh… dunno. Let's go look for him." Leo brightened.

"Can I have some cake now?"

"No." He pouted childishly. "If the wind changes, ya gonna stay like that." Leo smiled. "That's better."

They found Jason, Percy, Annabeth (with Tobias) and Piper in the Zeus cabin. There was blue and silver tinsel strewn across the floor. Tobias the baby elf sat amongst them, letting the tinsel tangle itself around his small hands.

Leo went and sat with him.

"Hey, Tobias."

"Ah!" Tobias held up the tinsel. Leo grinned.

"It's fun to burn."

"Leo…" Annabeth warned. Leo looked up, his eyes wide in innocence. "If you teach my baby to burn things, I will kill you with tinsel."

"OK." Leo grinned, completely fearless in his sugar rush. Annabeth glowered at him. Percy laughed, looping tinsel over Annabeth's head and pulling it tight when it reached her waist.

"Lighten up, Wise-girl. It's Christmas!" Percy pulled his wife to him, wrapping her in his arms.

"You've just reminded me to put the lights up."

"See how amazing I am?"

"In your dreams, Seaweed Brain."

"I wanna put a hat on Zeus!" Leo suddenly exclaimed.

"Leo, I wouldn't." Jason warned. Leo ignored him, jumping up and clambering onto the plinth. He took his own Santa hat off and hooked it lopsidedly on Zeus's statue's head.

"There. Now Zeus can't be all 'bah humbug'." Thunder rumbled. "Merry Christmas!" Leo shouted at the ceiling, holding onto Zeus's arm. The thunder subsided and snow started to fall. Leo cried out in excitement, jumped down from his perch and ran outside.

**Aw, you've gotta love a hyper Leo.**

**Oh, and he's only gonna get worse :D **


	5. Drunk Leo- the beginning

**Third person P.O.V**

"The partay is well and truly on!" Cheers went up at the son of Apollo's- James- cheeky words. He and his siblings would alternate as DJs the entire evening, speakers placed all around Camp so whoever was wherever could hear the 'sick tunes bangin' out the speakers, bruv!' **(Don't ask)**

Leo, of course, escaped from Louisa and found the eggnog.

And the other alcoholic beverages…

* * *

**Third person P.O.V**

Jason was artfully dodging girls with mistletoe-especially Piper- swiping up mince pies and ordinary drinks of orange or other fruit juices. He did _not _want to get drunk with vicious daughters of Aphrodite on the loose.

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V**

Tobias was happily watching the Christmas lights twinkle merrily on the trees surrounding us from my arms. He was nicely protected from the mild coldness of the night by the warm elf outfit our godly parents had given him.

"Pretty lights, aren't they Tobias?" Annabeth smiled, tickling Tobias under the chin.

"Ah." He agreed, squirming to avoid Annabeth's tickling fingers.

"Percy!" I stupidly looked round. One of the Aphrodite girls posed and waved mistletoe above her head. I looked back at Annabeth, who looked thoroughly pissed off.

"Chin up, Wise-girl. If I'm kissing anyone under mistletoe, it's gonna be you." She managed a small smile. I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before wrapping my arm around her. "No Scrooge-ness from you, OK?"

"OK, Seaweed Brain." She rolled her eyes at me.

* * *

**Louisa's P.O.V**

_Leo is a pain in the ass. Seriously, if I find him and he's pissed as fuck, I'm gonna kill him. _

"_Lou!" I looked round. Frank and Hazel were moving towards me._

"_Hey guys." I grinned._

"_Christmas pressie." Hazel held a small, yet slightly thick, rectangular and neatly wrapped present._

"_Aw, shucks. Ya didn't have ta." I ripped the paper off, unveiling at least three or four bars of milk chocolate. I laughed. "You guys are the best." _

"_Thanks." Hazel smiled sweetly. Frank grinned._

"_I'd give you ya presents, but they're safe in ma cabin. Remind me later, 'kay?" _

"_Alright, thanks Lou."_

"_Anytime bud." I looked round. "Haven't seen Leo have ya?"_

"_Has he escaped you already, Lou?" Frank asked, raising his eyebrows slightly._

"_Gimme another smug look like that 'n' I'll show ya how festively ya can die." _

"_Ooh, staying out of it." Frank said, a look of innocence on his face. _

"_That's what I thought. Anyway, ya ain't answered me question."_

"_I saw him with Jason a few minutes ago. But Jason was trying to keep him from the sugary stuff."_

"_Right, thanks." I moved round them and hurried to the food table._

* * *

**Third person P.O.V**

"Leo! Leo, listen to me…"

"I can't. I don't have ears." Leo swayed. Jason sighed- _twenty minutes into the party and Leo was hyper _and_ drunk. _

"Leo, you do have ears."

"No I don't." He staggered, but Jason caught him. Leo started giggling. "Aw, Mr. Praetor looking after me, eh?" Leo patted Jason's cheek drunkenly. "That get you extra votes and _stuff_."

"OK, Leo. How much have you had?"

"I don't actually know." Leo was quiet and still for a few seconds before excitedly asking where Piper was.

"Why?"

"I haven't said 'Merry Christmas' to her yet."

"OK, we'll go find her. Just, eat this first." Jason dropped half a dozen mini sausage rolls onto a paper plate before handing it to Leo.

Leo turned his head away.

"No. Not hungry." He said childishly.

"If you eat this, you can see Piper."

"I don't wanna see Piper."

"But you just said you did."

"No, I wanna see my chica." Jason frowned. Who was Leo's 'chica'?

"Valdez!" Jason looked up, almost relieved.

"Chica!" Leo exclaimed excitedly, freeing himself from Jason and staggering towards Louisa. He hugged Louisa tightly, swaying dangerously.

So Louisa was Leo's 'chica'.

"Leo, off." Louisa warned.

"But you nice to hug." Leo complained, not moving away from her.

"Yeah 'n' I'm also feelin' claustrophobic."

"Well that's too bad."

"Get off."

"I can't."

"Ya can't?" He nodded. "Why?" Louisa sighed.

"I'm paralysed. My arms don't work."

"They were earlier."

"That was _earlier_ though. Jason's a up-his-ass praetor. They too posh to hug." Jason's expression read 'what the hell, Leo?', but it was clear he was trying not to laugh.

"Try to get him to eat these." Louisa carefully took the plate of sausage rolls.

"I'll try."

"Thanks."

"Lou Lou?" She grimaced slightly at Leo's drunken nickname for her.

"What?"

"That Sambuca?" Leo pointed, leaning heavily on her. Louisa shoved her shoulder against him and stood him up. He swayed, but kept his balance.

"If it is, you're not having any."

"But I want some."

"Tough." Leo pouted childishly.

"I'll tell Jason." Leo said, forgetting his praetor friend was watching him curiously.

"Go on then." Leo spun on the spot before widening his eyes and taking a stumbling step back.

"He can teleport." He pointed at Jason, tilting his head back suspiciously. "Tell her, Jason."

"Tell her what?" Jason sighed, smiling slightly.

"I want Sambuca."

"Leo, it's not even thirty minutes into a party and you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk." Jason raised his eyebrows disbelievingly. "I'm fine. See?" Leo threw his arms out to the sides, but with so much force he nearly fell over in the process. "Can I have a little bit?"

"As long as you shut up." Jason said without thinking. Then he silently cursed himself as Leo gave an over-excited 'yay!' of happiness.

* * *

**Louisa's P.O.V**

"_Leo, get up."_

"_No. I is comfy."_

"_I don't care. Get up." _

"_Lou?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You have four toes." I blinked blankly. Random shit right there. Utterly, random shit. _

"_Uh, right. Thanks."_

"_Do I have toes?"_

"_Yes. I don't know any that doesn't."_

"_You have four toes." _

"_I don't have four toes, Leo."_

"_Do you even have toes?"_

"_Yes." Holding conversations about toes. Gods, what is the world coming to? _

"_Why do we have toes?" Leo asked._

"_I don't know. We just do." Thankfully, Jason returned with the smallest bit of Sambuca EVER in a one of those disposable cups. _

_He crouched next to Leo. _

_OK, for a quick catch-up- Leo is sitting on the floor, but I managed to get him away from all the people. He's supposed to be leaning against a tree, but he insisted on using my shoulder as a pillow. _

"_What's that?" Leo asked, pinching the edge of the cup to get a better look at its contents._

"_Sambuca. You asked for it, remember?" _

"_But I don't want it. I want water." Jason sighed, rubbing at his forehead with the fingers on his free hand. _

"_Alright, stay there." Jason got up and left again. _

"_Lou?"_

"_Yeah?" I might just kill him by the end of the night._

"_Can we fly?"_

"_No." _

"_Jason does though."_

"_He stands on air. There's a bit of a difference."_

"_I want to fly."_

"_Please don't."_

"_Can people with four toes fly?" I sighed, restraining myself from hitting him. "Lou?"_

"_Yes, Leo?"_

"_I want to be a bird."_

"_OK, Leo." Jason returned again, holding another disposable cup. _

"_What's that?" Leo asked. _

"_Water. Or do you not want this either?"_

"_No want it." Leo shook his head. _

"_Alright- last chance, what _do_ you want?" _

"_Well… I want to be a bird and I want to fly and I want my own attack helicopter and I want to fly and I want to stay up and see Santa and-"_

"_Leo, what drink do you want?"_

"_Juice!" _

"_Any particular flavour?"_

"_Juice flavour!" _

"_Remind me to keep you away from alcohol."_

"_Jason?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Keep me away from alcohol."_

"_Thanks for that Leo." _

"_Juice!" Leo insisted. _

**That's it for tonight! Let me know what you think pretty please! **


	6. This little piggy

**There's a wee bit of Percabeth in this chapter- and Leo, well, he's still drunk. **

**Continued from last chapter:**

**Louisa's P.O.V**

"_Leo, your juice."_

"_It's not juice." _

"_Yes it is."_

"_It's not juice, it's _joose_!" I couldn't help but laugh. Jason looked bewildered. Before he said anything, Leo had taken the juice- _joose_- and was drinking from the cup greedily. _

_Jason saw that as the perfect time to leave._

_Git._

**Percy's P.O.V**

A few hours into the party and I saw Lou leading a clearly drunk Leo away, his arm around her shoulders. She was having some trouble keeping Leo on his feet. Before I could go over to help her, one of Leo's half-brothers ran up.

"Leo's gonna regret that tomorrow." Annabeth said with an evil smile.

"Yeah. And Lou's gotta deal with him."

"Poor Lou." Annabeth said, with no sympathy whatsoever.

"You're harsh." Annabeth smiled sweetly.

"Ah?" Tobias held up a small branch of mistletoe. I looked at Annabeth sceptically.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Tobias just happens to have mistletoe?" Annabeth eased the mistletoe from Tobias's hand and held it above our heads.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Yes ma'am."

**Louisa's P.O.V**

_Leo's lying on the floor._

_He isn't dead._

_Yet._

_But, uh… he rolled off his bunk and insisted on lying on the floor. _

_Ya see a completely different side to people when they're hammered. _

"_Lou?"_

"_What now?" _

"_You have four toes."_

"_Don't start that again, Leo." _

"_I know why." He said, looking at the ceiling. I sighed, sitting on his bunk. _

"_Why?" He held up his hand, using his pointer finger on his other hand to, well, point at his fingers (and thumb). He kept his little finger down._

"_This little piggy went to market," He said, pointing at his thumb, "This little piggy stayed at home," He pointed at his other pointer finger. "This little piggy had roast beef," He pointed at his middle finger, "This little piggy had none." He pointed at his ring finger. Then he stopped when he reached his little finger. "And this little piggy went '_wee wee wee' _all the way home." _

_Pass the vomit bucket. Please. _

"_Well done, Leo, you know a nursery rhyme."_

"_I should re-write science."_

"_Please don't." There was a dull thud outside. Leo sat bolt upright. I moved to the door and looked out. Just some of Ares's kids staggering about and fighting._

"_Did someone die?" He asked with so much innocence, he sounded stupid. _

"_No, Leo, not yet."_

"_Not yet?" I didn't answer. "Lou, I wanna be a bird." _

_Gods help me… _


	7. Hades

**This is an idea I had with .APRHODITE01. You know what I'm one about ;) **

**Percy's P.O.V**

Tobias was feeding on his bottle hungrily, curled up in Annabeth's arms. Surprisingly, he still had his elf hat on.

"Hey, I'm Hades! DIE BITCHES!" We all looked round. Hades staggered forward, in mortal size. Nico was hovering at his side, steadying the god of the Underworld every now and then.

"Is Hades… drunk?" Travis asked. He and Connor looked at each other.

I really hate it when they get those devilish smiles.

And then they were gone.

"Hades… drunk? _Hades_?" Annabeth looked bewildered, which is a cute and rare look for a daughter of Athena.

"Yeah, I'm drunk." Hades staggered towards her. Nico pulled on his arm and stopped his dad colliding with Annabeth. "It's Christmas!" Hades threw his arms above his head, unbalancing Nico.

Nico grumbled as quite a few people laughed.

I was one of them.

But I was nice enough to help him up.

"Dad, you've got to be careful. Drunken gods aren't ideal." Hades waved Nico away, looking around at the curious demigods.

"I want vodka and I want it now!" Hades shouted. Then he said something I would never _ever_ think of Hades saying- "Dudes, it's party time!" And then he was gone, bouncing into the crowd of demigods, who were cheering and clamouring the food and drinks tables.

"Well, that's…"

"Unexpected?" Annabeth suggested.

"The Stoll brothers are up to something."

"Oh joy."

**Third person P.O.V**

Jason was cornered by Piper- who was armed with mistletoe- only to be saved by Hades jumping forward and spinning in mid-air. Both Jason and Piper were distracted.

Of all the gods to get drunk and show up at a demigod party, it had to be Hades.

Nico appeared. Jason was sure Piper's expression softened towards Hades' son. Jason managed to slip away, grateful for the distraction.

**(Ooh, what's going on with Piper? Heh, read **_**Love Triangle- **_**I'm still working on it though :D )**

**Louisa's P.O.V**

"_Leo!" _

"_Bleugh…" _

"_That's just… that's rank!" For you information, Leo just upchucked all over the floor of his cabin. _

_And on my _**NEW **_trainers. _

_This is where my _**-_- **_face comes in. _

"_Lou, there's sick on the floor…" _

"_I wonder why." I carefully stepped onto non-sick covered floor spots and made my way outside._

"_Lou, don't leave me!" Leo called. _

How_ and _why_ haven't I killed him yet? _

_Leo's face when I returned with a bucket of water. Like a little kid when its Christmas day and they've got that present they've always wanted. _

_I tipped the water all over the floor- and on Leo. _

_Leo looked up at me, as if I just took away his Christmas._

"_Don't gimme that look." I told him. Leo did the 'puppy dog eye' face. _

_I did the sensible thing._

_And put the bucket on his head. _

"_Who turned the lights off?"_

"_Santa did."_

"_Really?" Leo perked up and he sounded genuinely excited. "Does he have my pressie?"_

"_Yes, you're gonna be a bird." I rolled my eyes, willing the water to wash the sick out the front door. _

"_Yay!" Leo exclaimed, clapping excitedly. _

_I was nearly done when the lights went out. _

"_Leo!" I yanked the bucket off and threw it at him. He dodged and then bounced forward, wrapping his arms around my stomach and resting his head on my arm. _

"_Teddy." He said. "Teddy chica." _

"_Uh, no. Get off."_

"_Leo want teddy chica."_

"_Leo want to get off before teddy chica kicks ass." _

"_Then someone die?"_

"_Most likely." I muttered. _

"_Someone die bad." Leo still didn't let go. "Lou?"_

"_What?"_

"_My shirt's on fire." _

"_Riiiiight… well, that's nice, Leo." _

"_Teddy chica no put fire out?" _

"_Teddy chica gonna go 'n' get drunk too." Leo stood up, his hands painfully tight on my shoulders. He swayed slightly and looked a little grey. _Please don't be sick_._

"_Why you get drunk?"_

"'_Cos." _

"_Drunk? Did someone say they were getting drunk?" We looked round. Hades, absolutely pissed out of his mind and swaying more than Leo stood in the doorway._

_And guess what?_

_He puked all over the floor I. Just. Fucking. Cleaned. _

_Oh, gods. Now I sound like Jessica. _

**More tomorrow- hopefully!**

**As a Christmas pressie to me, review please! And any ideas would be handy 'cos I had one and I forget it :P **


	8. Fight?

**I'm so sorry to have not updated in ages. I had ideas and just never got round to typing them down which ended up in me forgetting them. A special thanks to selenathewhitewolf for inspiration. **

**I GET MARK OF ATHENA TOMORROW! WOOHOO! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Lou's P.O.V**

_We all know Hades puked all over the bloody floor I just bloody well cleaned, right? Yeah, right- guess which mug had to fucking clean that up? _

_Me. _

_Gods damn Christmas! _

_Normally I'm the world's biggest fan for Christmas (mainly 'cos I get loads and loads of chocolate), but looking after drunks isn't top of my Christmas to-do list. _

_Thankfully, Hades collapsed on a bunk after throwing up. So that left me with Leo, who had fallen worryingly silent…_

"_Leo?" _

"_Oh, chica, _hi_!" He waved wildly, grinning from ear to ear. "What am I doing?" _

"_I don't know, what are ya doin'?" Leo shrugged his shoulders and fell back so he was lying on the floor. _

"_I still can't fly, can I?" _

"_Nope." _

"_I'm gonna be a backwards worm then." And he started pushing himself along the floor with his legs, laughing all the way. Gods, Christmas carol line._

* * *

**Third person P.O.V**

Jason loaded his plate with sausage rolls and mini cupcakes. His mind wandered to how Louisa was handling Leo. He didn't notice Reyna sneaking up behind him, slightly tipsy. She grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to turn round.

"Jason, you know Piper?" Jason nodded, trying to swallow the sausage roll he was munching on. "Well, I just saw her and Nico go into Nico's cabin." Jason kept his expression carefully blank, but his mind and heart started racing. What was she doing with Nico? Had she lost it? Or was she just plain drunk?

Reyna snapped her fingers in his face. "Lou's sitting on Leo. He won't stay still. He was lying on his back and pushing himself along the floor." Jason smiled. "And Hades is as dead as his rep on the bunk." His smile broadened and he finished his mouthful.

"How much have you had to drink?" He asked.

"Two glasses of wine, that's it. Honest."

"Well, let's leave at that, OK? Don't want a drunk praetor going around, do we?"

"Fair enough." Reyna smiled sweetly.

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V**

Tobias, bless him, had fallen asleep.

Just in time too. Athena had turned up. (Don't tell Annabeth I said anything, but her mom's been giving me evils. I reckon I'm safer when Tobias is awake, but he's not and Annabeth's taking him back to the Athena cabin so…I'm dead).

Instead, I turned quickly and walked away on the hunt for Lou. I hadn't seen her for an hour. Hope she's OK.

I knocked on the Hephaestus cabin's door.

"Please don't be drunk, whoever you are." I opened the door slightly and peered round, grinning. The look of relief on Louisa's face- where's the camera?

She was sitting on Leo's chest, pinning him down.

"Oh! Percy! Help!" He cried. Before I did anything, I noticed Hades snoring his greasy head off in one of the bunks. "Percy!" Leo insisted. I looked back.

"Do. Not. Help. Him." Louisa ordered, her eyes hardening.

"What's he done?" Louisa suddenly and unexpectedly launched into a rant of Leo's drunken antics. I couldn't help but laugh.

"See how amazing I am?" Leo said, folding his arms behind his head and resting against them.

"Very." I smiled.

"Percy! Lou!" Annabeth ran in, looking triumphant about something. I quickly prayed that she hadn't found my presents for her.

"What?" I asked, trying not to look too panicked.

"I just went to see Nico because I thought he was sulking and hiding away from everyone, but guess what?!" She practically bounced over to me and grabbed my hands. I have never seen her so hyper. What's she had? "He was with Piper!"

"As in _with _her?" I asked. Annabeth nodded excitedly, her grey eyes burning with excitement. "Don't start stirring trouble, Annabeth. That's the Aphrodite cabin's job."

"I wasn't going to stir trouble." She scowled, waving my accusation away, but she was smiling instantly. "Jason was going over there."

"D'ya reckon a fight's gonna happen?" Louisa asked, perking up.

"Maybe. Come on!" Annabeth and Louisa were gone in seconds. Leo threw his hands up.

"Help me up." He begged.

"You're lazy." I went over and pulled him to his feet anyway. "Come on, there's a fight going on."

**It's not brilliant, I know. But at least it's something :D **


	9. MERRY CHRISTMAS

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! **_

_**HAVE FUN AND DON'T GET DRUNK! **_


End file.
